


Never Looked Better And You Can't Stand It

by silentdescant



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Body Image, Comfort, M/M, Self-Esteem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-24
Updated: 2009-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Frank is the self-consious one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Looked Better And You Can't Stand It

**Author's Note:**

> Set kind of current-day, with bearded!Frank. I was kind of planning on including the sex that happens directly after this scene, but quite frankly, I think it's fine without gratuitous porn. Also, porn is hard to write and I'm lazy. I'm posting this now because 1) I decided not to continue it and 2) I'm procrastinating on editing my bandombigbang fic. The title is from a Panic at the Disco song. Okay, I'm shutting up now, here's the fic.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to this," Gerard whispered, his hands splayed over Frank's cheeks. He rubbed his thumb through the coarse hair on Frank's chin and smiled. It'd been nearly two months since they'd seen each other last, and Gerard had only seen the stubbly beginnings of his beard.

"Do you like it?" Frank couldn't help but ask.

"It's different," Gerard answered. "I always think of you with a mohawk, red eyeliner, and a lip ring."

They'd grown up. Well, Frank had. Gerard looked the same as ever, baby-smooth face, pale, unblemished skin, soft black hair falling across his forehead. Frank reached up and laced his fingers through it. At least Gerard had seen the light and started taking regular showers.

"Take off your shirt," Gerard murmured, dropping his hands. Frank made a face but stretched the material over his head and laid back against the pillows. Gerard sat back on Frank's thighs, staring down at him with a satisfied smile.

"You gonna kiss me or what?" Frank asked. He reached for Gerard's shirt and pulled him down; Gerard caught himself with a hand on the middle of Frank's chest, his arm folded up between them, and slowly lowered his head for the kiss. Frank leaned up, impatient, but Gerard just backed away, seemingly determined to draw this out. "What?" Frank breathed.

"I want to see," Gerard replied quietly, still with that satisfied smirk. He sat up again and rested both hands lightly on Frank's chest, a silent command to stay still.

"Gee, come on," Frank said, reaching for him again. Gerard grinned and leaned back before Frank could grab him. "Gerard."

"I want to look at you," Gerard repeated teasingly.

"Well, I want to kiss you," Frank shot back. He put his hands on Gerard's thighs and stroked up and down gently, planning to coax him down. "C'mon, Gee, I wanna kiss you."

Gerard shook his head and let his eyes wander over Frank's torso. Frank instinctively crossed his arm over his chest and casually scratched his neck. Gerard grabbed both of Frank's wrists and placed them decisively above Frank's head, so his knuckles were brushing the wall, and said, "Don't move."

Frank squirmed but didn't move his hands. "Gerard," he said. "I don't want to--"

"I want to look at you," Gerard said firmly. "Look at me, Frank."

"No," Frank replied, staring at the ceiling determinedly. "I don't want to."

Gerard dragged the tips of his fingers, ghostly light, down the center of Frank's chest, pausing at his navel. "Look at me," he said again. His other hand joined the first on Frank's stomach and he inhaled deeply as Gerard flatted both palms against his skin.

"Gee, please," Frank whispered. He didn't take his eyes off the plain, white ceiling.

He remembered when Gerard used to kiss him, slide his hands over sweaty, smooth skin, and murmur, "Beautiful, so beautiful." Now Gerard was the one with the flat stomach, defined cheekbones, and sharp chin. He looked more youthful, maybe even younger, than ever, healthy and muscled and confident. Frank sighed and closed his eyes. He even felt old, with an ache in his joints that was probably a result of how often Frank banged himself up.

"Look at me, Frank," Gerard whispered. Frank felt him bend over and lick the tattoo on his neck. His hands were moving gently across Frank's chest, aimless, and he squeezed his knees together around Frank's thighs. "Open your eyes."

Frank opened his eyes. Gerard raised his head and moved into his field of vision, still grinning like the smug bastard he was. He gave Frank a quick kiss and said, "Hi."

Frank grabbed Gerard's shoulders and sat up; Gerard was caught off-guard, and Frank figured he'd always be stronger than Gerard anyway, and he pushed Gerard onto his back, quickly rearranging their legs so he had his knees grinding into Gerard's hips.

"Why are you doin' this, Gee?" Frank asked in genuine confusion. He didn't have to fucking rub it in.

"I haven't seen you in two months," Gerard replied, as if that explained.

"Yeah," Frank said loudly, "so why aren't we fucking right now?"

"I told you," Gerard said, raising an eyebrow. "I wanted to see you. Is that suddenly not allowed? Want me to turn the lights off and pull up the blankets?"

Frank grunted in annoyance. Like Gerard hadn't done that exact thing when they were starting out as a band. Back when he wouldn't let anyone see him without his shirt off, not even Mikey. "What the fuck, Gerard?" He punctuated it with a shove at Gerard's shoulders.

Gerard's eyes turned fierce and he lifted his chin defiantly. Before he spoke, though, he turned his head and glanced at Frank's fingers, tight and bruising around his shoulders. When he looked back up at Frank, his expression was slightly softer. "Do you actually care?" he asked mildly.

"Jesus--"

"Frank, look at me. You really care, don't you. I never would've thought--"

Frank let him go and sat up, stiff as a board. "Shut up, Gee."

Gerard pushed himself up on his elbows. "Kiss me."

"Gerard--"

"You said you wanted to," Gerard said quickly, his voice like hard, shiny metal. "Do it."

Frank leaned down automatically, but didn't kiss Gerard. They were only inches apart. He saw Gerard's lips curve into a smile and hesitantly touched them with his own. It was a weird kiss, dry and unsure and Frank still had his eyes open, though Gerard didn't.

Gerard arched up and wrapped one hand around the back of Frank's neck, clinging on tightly so he wouldn't fall back to the bed. He opened his mouth and urged Frank to do the same with his tongue. The kiss deepened quickly after that, and Frank closed his eyes, allowing himself to get lost in it.

"I love you," Gerard whispered into Frank's mouth. Frank lowered them both down completely so he was lying over Gerard again, and now that he didn't need to hold himself up, Gerard wound both arms around Frank's torso, his short fingernails scratching at Frank's back.

"I don't care," Gerard continued, "I think you're beautiful and I want you to fuck me."

  
 _fin_.


End file.
